


Who knows who?

by Muutus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Is this PWP?, M/M, Oneshot, angst inspired, nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muutus/pseuds/Muutus
Summary: “It’s late.. why are you still awake?” Daniel asked as he closed the door“Why are you? We have schedule tomorrow Kang Daniel” Says Jisung not moving an inch





	Who knows who?

**Author's Note:**

> Nielsung oneshot. Its due to uprising angst in nielsung but guess what? This is angst-inspired too xD
> 
> _________________________________

_______________________________________________________

 

 

Daniel hates it.

 

He is sick of it.

 

He sips from his 5th can of beer and put it back to the table a bit furious that it knocked of the two empty can. The thin sound of it woke up his roommate from his slumber. Seongwu managed to ask him what is wrong before he goes back to his dreamland.

 

Daniel turn his eyes to his roommate quietly. He saw how sleepy Seongwu is and watched him fall asleep again closing his eyes. His attention was then snatched by the eerie sound on his earphone. He lose the game he was playing.

 

The red haired sighed deep. He slouched down his seat before reaching his beer beside his laptop again, taking another sip. The earphone disconnected from his ears fell aimlessly to his lap.

 

He tried to stop thinking of a certain black haired man with an angelic smile.

 

A certain hyung with his fake smile on.

 

Million times he saw it, he knew which is fake and which is real. The latest one which happened earlier in the day is still engraved in his mind. How Jisung cupped his shoulder and flashed his pretentious smile while giving him a sound advice. The things which he can’t and he can do in the live broadcast.

 

Daniel watched Jisung’s eye wandering everywhere else but his own as he speaks the word of a leader. Abide and Jisung won’t look. Talk back and Jisung won’t care. Listen and Jisung won’t stop. 

 

Ignore and he will chase you. And so Daniel did.

 

“Kang Daniel wait.” Jisung said and grabbed Daniel’s arm, pulling the younger to face him

 

Daniel looked back and Jisung looked him in the eyes.

 

“You know this is for the better. We can’t let anyone notice. Who—who knows what ill it will bring us.” Jisung stared to him pleading

 

Daniel didn’t do anything but observe. For a minute at the least.

 

“Anything I can get?” Daniel asked

 

Jisung then leaned closer attempting to plant a kiss on the younger’s cheek. That until someone called the older. Jisung looked to him apologetic before he let go of the Daniel’s hand. Of course he didn’t let his hyung go and pulled him back as he was keen getting what was a bit of reward he can get.

 

But Jisung pushed him away. As what always happened. Jisung pushed him away again.

 

“Please understand Kang Daniel. And try to act on your manners.” Jisung said before he turned around and walked away

 

Daniel hates it when Jisung runs and using etiquette a civil way to get away from him.

 

He hates it when Jisung use their supposed age difference to make him listen to him. He hates it when Jisung gets the upper hand and pull out the respect card to make Daniel stop. He hates it when Jisung blame his immaturity and punish him for it.

 

He hates it because Jisung does the very same and gets away with it. Jisung can have his opinion and Daniel should listen to him. Jisung could do what he wants and what he doesn’t want and Daniel should understand him. Whatever it is he should follow Jisung and abide his every flawed wishes.

 

Jisung should have understand him when he has that feeling too.

 

Daniel couldn’t touch Jisung even if he wants to. Couldn’t get close to him or even just talk to him. Jisung said they were surrounded by the cameras. And that the public media’s eyes was also bored unto their movements.

 

Jisung knew his suffering and still, the older choose to act like a righteous man he is. Jisung said they should just enjoy the awarding show and be there for the sake of their fans. So Daniel did. He thought he could steal glances to Jisung at the least but there was a camera man stationed on their front. And it doesn’t help that they love to show both of them on the screen.

 

Jisung who could see his suffering still chose to act distant. Daniel decided he should let Jisung taste his own medicine. And starts doing what he used to do on Jisung.

 

He knew it was effective. Because they are the same. That it was all facade because deep down Jisung has the same greed as him.

 

But it didn’t go well. Because Jisung avoided him more. He didn’t even let him touch him.

 

He’s done. 

 

Daniel goes out of their room barefoot. He didn’t took the elevator and instead used stairs. It isn’t that long till he got in on the 9th floor trailing the path to Jisung’s room without turning the lights on.

 

The door isn’t locked and Jisung is still up and awake. There is not an ounce of surprise in his eyes when Daniel opened the door. Like he knew that Daniel would come.

 

Daniel diverted his gaze to the wall clock which says an hour and half early in the morning.

 

“It’s late.. why are you still awake?” Daniel asked as he closed the door

 

“Why are you? We have schedule tomorrow Kang Daniel” Says Jisung not moving an inch

 

Daniel felt the surge of annoyance creeping into his skin “Cut the crap Jisung hyung, we are the only one here so what’s the need to be so formal?”

 

Jisung snorted, hiding what he did as he turned away but Daniel saw it.

 

“What? You’re still not over your play?” Daniel asked but Jisung didn’t turn

 

“Can you stop pretending when we are alone? Actually—you should stop pretending at least in front of me. I know you hyung, you can’t hide anything to me.” Daniel says

 

“So you are saying that you knew the reason but you don’t want to understand me?” Jisung asked as he stand up attempting to walk out the room

 

Daniel grabbed his arms and pushed Jisung down his bed. He pinned his arms on the bed either side of his hyung’s head. “Hyung.. I am saying, that you can stop lying and be honest to me. I.. I’ll accept all of you.”

 

Jisung didn’t talk back but just looked into his lover’s eyes.

 

“If you’re jealous, say it.. if you don’t want me paying attention to others but you, say it.. if you want me to be on your side, say it.. you can be selfish with me hyung.” Daniel says pleading with his eyes

 

“You.. You’re saying this because you are drunk aren’t you?” Jisung gulps before he asked, his gaze trying to maintain their eye contact.

 

“I’m not.. I’m not—It’s only five cans of beer, you knew I can’t be drunk with that amount..” Daniel says backing up a bit and covering his mouth with his hands attempting to hide his breath that reeks of alcohol

 

“I’m saying instead of provoking me back, you can tell me to stop that action if it hurts you.” Daniel says again as he put his hands back

 

“How immature is that? It’s just you like—it’s your habit Niel-ah.. you don’t need to change yourself for me.”

 

“Jisung hyung, you can be immature with me and yes I would change myself if it’s for you.” Daniel says and Jisung stood up kneeling on the bed with him

 

“Niel-ah.. You shouldn’t. You are good the way you are. Just don’t think and leave everything to hyung okay?” Jisung says as he cupped Daniel’s face with both of his hands

 

“Hyung, don’t shoulder everything just because you are the older in two of us.” Daniel says as he wrapped his hands slowly around his lover’s waist

 

“Ofcourse I shou—“ Jisung says but is interrupted by the younger’s kiss

 

“Hyung, its not supposed to be that way hyung.. you shouldn’t just take care of me, I should take care of you too. I love you Jisung hyung, I want to spoil you too.”

 

Jisung looked away but his ears are telling how embarrassed he is. He pushed Daniel away and turn around on his back.

 

Daniel is flustered when Jisung pulled his pants down. The entrance already red, wet and swelling. Jisung’s face covered by his own forearm and his ears color almost as red as Daniel’s hair.

 

“H-hyung.. W-what are you..” Daniel says stuttering at the scene offered in his front

 

“You are hard since you enter my room Niel-ah.” Jisung said, peeking a bit from his forearms

 

“Wh—I’m not.. not—“ Daniel denies until he look to his own pants

 

“You don’t like gatherings Niel-ah.. You don’t want it when we meet new people.. people who you thought that I would choose over you..” Jisung says as he stretch his right arm, his hands hover over his butt as his fingers go deeper inside

 

“H-h-hyung, I-I’m just saying ‘I love you’ how hard is it to say ‘I love you too’ back?” Daniel says as his hands dig unto his own hips

 

“You didn’t realize that you were coming to me every time we met with many people? Even with just few that you’d thought I would prefer to be with?” Jisung says while he prepares and finger himself although he just did before Daniel came over

 

Daniel just gulps and stare silently as Jisung finger’s himself.

 

“I knew you would come tonight Niel-ah.. After gatherings like this you are usually edgy and annoyed. You won’t be satisfied unless you made your claim and made me scream your name.” Jisung says going a bit faster and inserting third finger

 

“I-I think you need more lube.. hyung where—“ Daniel says 

 

“At that drawer.” Jisung points the drawer by his eyes and Daniel quickly go over and get it

 

“Should I help you hyung?” Daniel says unzipping his pants first for comfort before he squished the life out the lube to his palm

 

“And if I said no?” Jisung teased

 

“H-hyung..” Daniel looks so down contrasting to his hard member standing proud and leaking

 

Jisung hides his smile. He let his fingers out and Daniel took that as a cue to insert his own fingers in.

 

Jisung shuddered to the coldness of the lube and possibly from the wet hardness that hit his hips. He heard Daniel hiss before the younger continue preparing him.

 

“Hyung you are already soft and stretched inside.. d-did you just.. you did right?” Daniel vaguely asked getting embarrassed on his own, asking even though he knew the first time Jisung showed his ass hole.

 

Jisung hides his face again “I said I knew you were coming.” He says

 

“O-oh..” Daniel says pulling out his fingers and then wrapping his hands on Jisung’s length instead

 

Jisung grabbed the mattress tightly as Daniel pumped his length. He restrained himself from moaning and tried to keep it in even if most escapes out. Daniel then towered him and let his chest collide into Jisung’s back.

 

They felt the heat even though they still have their clothes on. It didn’t last long though before Daniel get rid of Jisung’s clothes and undress himself too. And then the younger took away Jisung’s hand and pinned it to the bed with his own, leaving Jisung a moaning mess.

 

“J-jisung hyung, don’t we have a schedule tomorrow?” Daniel stops a second before he thrust it inside Jisung

 

“Y-yeah..” Jisung says as he lifted his other hand and blindly clutch to Daniel’s hair above him

 

“T-then could we—” Daniel says “You sure you can stop now?” Jisung interrupted

 

“I love you hyung.. I.. of—ofcourse I could.” Daniel says

 

Jisung let go of Daniel’s hair and so his other hand that was pinned on the bed but Daniel’s hand didn’t let it go, caging him under him still.

 

“I thought you could?” Jisung says freeing his hand away from his younger lover’s hand and turning over to lie on his back facing Daniel.

 

Jisung shivers as he saw how Daniel stared to him. He gulped down as he saw Daniel who looks like he will eat him alive any moment.

 

“..I could.” Daniel says turning his intense gaze elsewhere trying to breathe calmly

 

‘Is this it?’ Jisung asked himself inside

 

Jisung who couldn’t take how eager Daniel is trying to stop himself and hide his desperation just moves forward and kiss the younger himself. 

 

Again, contrary to what Daniel said, he kisses Jisung hard as soon as he felt his lover’s lips. He caged Jisung’s waist to his arms not intending to actually let the older go and desperately kiss him like Jisung might have change his mind.

 

Jisung’s lips is swollen enough because of him all this time. He couldn’t help but want it all his life and he didn’t know how to stop himself after all this time. Jisung pushed him away and Daniel opened his eyes to a breathless Jisung with his lips bleeding.

 

“I’m sorry hyung, I didn’t mean to bite you.” Daniel says licking and kissing Jisung’s lip

 

“You idiot, I bit you. it’s not my blood but yours you—fuc“ Jisung says a bit angry

 

He didn’t know why Daniel fell for him. He didn’t know why the younger love him so much.

 

Since a year ago until now, Daniel has that fire in his eyes when he became his lover. It’s just a lit before and Jisung thought it was just adolescence. Energy of the younger or just pure lust. Lust should have been gone after they slept with each other like rabbits. After doing it so many times whenever they can, it should have vanished. After this long it should be boredom and Daniel should be fed up of the repetitiveness. But even after all this time Daniel carries the same fire in his eyes like he didn’t have enough and is still asking for more.

 

Asking for more that Jisung can give him.

 

Daniel is asking Jisung to give up everything through his eyes and it scared Jisung because some time before he almost did.

 

“Why Daniel?! Why do you love me this much?! There’s so many people who should have been better for y—“ Jisung shout out loud

 

“Sorry Jisung hyung I can’t hold it anymore.” Daniel says as he thrust it inside Jisung leaving the older a moaning mess

 

“W-what do you want, Kang Daniel?.. w-what—“ Jisung asked as he grabbed Daniel’s face so close to him that their noses are touching

 

Jisung traces his thumb under Daniel’s eye seeing the hunger there never going away.

 

“I said I love you too.. I gave you all my time.. I did everything you wanted.. what more do you want Niel-ah? I.. I don’t think theres anything left in me.”

 

“Promise me..” Daniel says thrusting harder into Jisung that made the older cling to Daniel’s shoulder and dig his nails there

 

“Promise me you’ll stay with me..” Daniel says as his ragged breathing hit Jisung’s neck

 

“..T-that? I already promised you that.” Jisung says and Daniel get up 

 

He dragged Jisung hips closer as his other hand took care of Jisung’s leaking hardness. He fucked Jisung harder and made sure that he was deeper inside. 

 

“A-ahh Kang.. Kang Dan..iel.. Kang Daniel..” Jisung helplessly said going louder and louder as Daniel moves quicker

 

That’s the only thing he thinks and he says the moment Yoon Jisung came. His lover’s name alone and that’s what he still think after. Daniel who hasn’t looked away from him came inside after, making sure he was so deep that all of his come wil be spilled inside.

 

“That’s what you said before while guarding your heart up.. I want you to say it to me while you are bare and honest.” Daniel says trailing his fingers from Jisung’s torso up to his chest, to his neck, his jaw, his cheeks, to his eyes and finally to Jisung’s forehead where his bangs are strapped in by the sweat

 

“You think too much Jisung hyung.. I couldn’t get mad at that because you do it to protect yourself.. I know that..” Daniel says while soothingly setting Jisung’s bangs up and above from his forehead

 

“But you need to be stripped down naked only with your heart before you could be really honest with me.” Daniel added as he let his hands back to Jisung’s cheek and let it stay there, his thumbs moving and gently rubbing it

 

Jisung just laughed as if he’d been caught. He let his hands intertwined with Daniel’s.

 

“Do you love me Yoon Jisung?” Daniel asked looking to his lovers eyes

 

“I do. I love you Kang Daniel.” Jisung says while looking back to the eyes of his lover

 

“And do you promise to stay with me forever?” Daniel asked again

 

“I will stay with you Kang Daniel.. I will be right beside you forever.” Jisung says never breaking their eye contact

 

Daniel didn’t look away too for longer, as if making sure Jisung is saying the truth.

 

They stayed like that for who knows how long. Staring to each other’s face like it’s the first time they saw it and memorizing every part of it.

 

“So do I.” Daniel finally said and kissed Jisung

 

Jisung smiled and kissed his lover back.

 

 

__________________________________

 

Jisung woke up with of course sore hips. He didn’t feel sticky though and figured he was cleaned. He still don’t have any clothes on though.

 

Daniel came in with a glass of milk in each of his hand and close the door by his feet.

 

“You’re awake hyung?” Daniel asked the obvious as he put both glasses on the table beside Jisung’s bed

 

“How many rounds did we go last night—I mean earlier this morning?” Jisung asked as he reached the glass of milk

 

Daniel grabbed it in his stead and gave it to Jisung “Once. Just that.”

 

“Once? Really?—You??” Jisung asked mockingly knowing Daniel most of the time wouldn’t be satisfied once

 

“We have schedule in two hours hyung.” Daniel said dejectedly

 

“I’m okay with it.” Jisung said smiling to Daniel relaying a message the younger knew very well

 

“H-hyungg.. don’t tempt me. I shouldn’t get hard in the middle of practice.” Daniel answered even more dejected

 

“You can get hard right now you know? Two hours is a long time.” Jisung says lifting up the blanket with his other hand and revealing his still naked body

 

“Ah hyung, I just cleaned you !” Daniel says backing away from Jisung’s bed to Jisung’s door

 

“Hahahaha since when did you reject an offer?” Jisung says while laughing loudly

 

“Im serious hyung.” Daniel says as he opened the room’s door and hide behind it

 

“Hmm, is this an improvement or are you actually fed up of me?” Jisung says jokingly but Daniel answered him seriously after the confrontation they had this early morning

 

“Hyung, we can’t or you’ll have a hard time doing and focusing to the choreo because your hips hurt a lot again.”

 

“Well that’s partly your fault because you did me two or three rounds more in consecutive days.” Jisung says

 

“I know hyung, I know. Why do you think I’m here?” Daniel said and he lean forward a bit to emphasize that he was hiding behind the door

 

Jisung laughed hardly again.

 

“Come on, have at least a kiss.” Jisung says and Daniel runs to him smooching him for longer

 

Jisung smiled to their kiss and teased Daniel by clinging unto his shoulders.

 

“Hyung you are naked, this is not funny.” Daniel says again and stares to his eyes seriously

 

“—And I’m saying it’s okay.” Jisung said and kissed Daniel’s nose

 

Daniel froze for seconds before he run away screaming. “Aaaaa Jisung Hyungg !!”

 

Sungwoon who was in the hallway witnessed Daniel running away from Jisung’s room immediately to the main door out of their floor.

 

“Why did he run like—oh my f—for God’s sake hyung why are you naked still?” Sungwoon said as he slip into Jisung’s door and asked him but immediately regrets it

 

“Ah yeah I’m so sorry.” Jisung says as he covered himself, spilling a bit of milk unto his mattress in the process

 

 

_____________________

**Author's Note:**

> _______________
> 
>  
> 
> Anyone have short nielsung prompts?


End file.
